Солнце
by Melancholy262
Summary: Фред любит Анджелину и Джорджа, Анджелина и Джордж - Фреда. А что из этого выйдет... Предупреждение: СЛЕШ И ТВИНЦЕСТ!


- Ты похожа на солнце, - задумчиво говорит Фред, вскакивая с постели, и подходит ко мне, когда я сижу на широком подоконнике, укутавшись в толстый плед.  
- Я? - удивленно переспрашиваю, отворачиваясь от окна, за которым неутомимо кипит жизнью Косой переулок. - Это ты...  
Он прерывает меня, подхватывая на руки.  
- Похожа, - улыбается он. - Ты – мое солнце.  
Рядом с ним мне постоянно хочется смеяться. А из головы вылетают все мысли.  
- Я тебя люблю, - шепчет он, укладывая меня на смятые простыни и покрывая шею поцелуями.

Мне хочется сказать, что он – это все, что мне нужно. Я смогу не пить, не есть и даже не дышать, лишь бы он был рядом. Мне хочется ответить, но его губы выпивают из меня душу.  
А мыслить связно – последнее, что у меня получается, когда его пальцы осторожно пробегают по моим ребрам.  
Дыхание прерывается, потому что ему быстро надоедает медлить, и он опускается с поцелуями чуть ниже, к ключицам, а затем и к ложбинке на груди.  
Я не знаю, как ему это удается, но мне всегда кажется, что это наш первый и последний раз.  
Он сдается и целует меня, и я чувствую губами его улыбку.  
Солнечные зайчики прыгают по стенам, добираясь и до постели, светятся на коже мерцающими огоньками. Все, что со мной происходит, - какая-то странная сказка.  
Он целует мой живот, а кусаю губы. Потому что он всегда медлит, а я спешу.  
Он нужен мне всегда, постоянно. Как воздух и глоток воды, как тепло летнего дня.  
Как лучи солнца.  
Я люблю его так сильно, что иногда сама себе не верю. Я, кажется, сделаю что угодно, лишь бы он оставался моим.

Его руки скользят еще ниже, и я могу только всхлипнуть. Мне так хочется почувствовать его наконец, принять в себя, слиться с ним в одно целое, что я уже плачу. Тихо, почти беззвучно, но он замечает и проводит ладонями по моему лицу, вытирая слезы.  
И ничего не говорит.  
Я ценю его внимание. Мне нравится это его обращение со мной, будто бы я – готовая вот-вот разбиться фарфоровая кукла. Но мне всегда нужно больше.  
Я обхватываю его талию ногами, прижимаясь еще крепче.  
Напоследок улыбнувшись и легко прикоснувшись к моим губами, он послушно скользит в меня, медленно и осторожно, заставляя выгибаться на кровати.  
Я опять спешу. Мне хватает пары движений, чтобы мир взорвался радугами, каплями дождя и ослепительным светом.  
И лучами солнца.  
Крик рвется из меня, разрывая на кусочки, но тонет в его поцелуях.  
Голова кружится, словно от недостатка кислорода.  
Он обессилено опускается на меня, обхватывая мою талию руками, и целует в плечо.  
- Все-таки ты солнце, - говорит он тоном человека, который вынес окончательный приговор.

В тишине проходит четверть часа, а может, чуть больше. Когда он рядом, время ничего не значит.  
Внезапно он мягко отталкивает меня и, поднявшись с кровати, начинает быстро одеваться.  
- Ты куда? - спрашиваю я удивленно и растерянно.  
- В магазин, - поясняет он, извиняясь. - Я оставил Джорджа совсем одного.  
Хмурюсь.  
Знакомое ощущение просыпается во мне, привычно принимая меня в свои объятия. Ощущение, что я краду его.  
- Прости, - он подходит к постели, быстро целует меня и аппарирует.

Я прибираюсь, рассеянно расставляя вещи по местам. Мне хочется пойти в магазин. Он расположен как раз напротив нашей квартиры-мансарды, поэтому из окна хорошо видна часть его крыши.  
Но нельзя. Магазин – запретное место. Я не могу появляться там без... разрешения Фреда. То есть, не предупредив его.  
Я знаю почему. Или догадываюсь. Я могла бы устроить Фреду сюрприз, чтобы развеять или оправдать свои подозрения.  
Но это страшно. Я не хочу знать правду.  
И одновременно… хочу.  
Это же так просто: прийти и понять, увидеть все самой.  
Только вот...  
Мне страшно.

***  
Когда я нажимаю на ручку, дверь магазина открывается, а колокольчик негромко звенит. В зале почти пусто. Никому не нужны глупые розыгрыши в разгар войны.  
Девушка в фирменной мантии улыбается мне из-за прилавка.  
- Вы к мистеру Уизли? - спрашивает она и, дождавшись моего кивка, договаривает. - Он в подсобке. Разбирает с мистером Уизли товар.  
- Спасибо, - киваю я и прохожу во второй зал, в углу которого спрятана маленькая, почти незаметная дверь в подсобку.  
Она открывается с тихим скрипом, но я пытаюсь не шуметь и осторожно заглядываю внутрь.  
Они сидят на полу среди коробок спиной ко мне, прислонившись друг к другу. В тусклом свете их волшебных палочек кружатся пылинки.  
Голова Фреда лежит у Джорджа на плече. Когда у меня получается убедить себя, что это обычный братский жест, Джордж наклоняется и, что-то пробормотав, мягко и осторожно целует его.  
В глазах мутнеет, и мне приходится опереться на дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть. Закусив губу, я смотрю, как Фред углубляет поцелуй, подаваясь навстречу брату.  
На глазах выступают слезы. Едва слышно прикрываю дверь и выхожу на улицу, кивнув на прощание девушке-продавщице.

***  
Когда он приходит вечером домой, я сижу на излюбленном подоконнике и смотрю на улицу. Как всегда.  
- Привет, - выдыхает он, обнимая меня. - Как прошел день?  
Пожимаю плечами.  
- Что-то не так? - хмурится.  
- Ты любишь меня? - поворачиваюсь к нему и заглядываю в глаза, в надежде увидеть там ответы на незаданные вопросы. - Любишь?  
Он кивает.  
- Конечно.  
- А Джорджа? - тихо продолжаю я.  
Он замирает, и руки на моих плечах застывают, прекращая мягко поглаживать кожу.  
- Что ты хочешь этим...? - неуверенно начинает он, но я перебиваю скучающим голосом.  
- Я была в магазине сегодня.  
Он запускает пальцы в свои волосы и сильно их дергает, а я отстраненно наблюдаю за этим. От его слов зависит чуть больше, чем моя жизнь, но где-то глубоко внутри я знаю, что он скажет. Оттого и спокойна.  
- Ну? - мягко касаюсь рукой его лица. - Любишь?  
Он кусает губы, не глядя на меня.  
- Ну же, скажи, это просто, - уговариваю я, и он бормочет:  
- Да.  
А потом отходит и садится на кровать, опуская лицо в ладони.  
- Прости, - его голос звучит глухо, словно издалека. - Я люблю тебя, правда. И его люблю. Очень. Вас обоих. И...  
Дальше я уже не слушаю. Закрываю глаза и подтягиваю к груди коленки.  
Меня злит не то, что он с парнем. Не то, что этот парень – его брат. Они любят друг друга, а я просто ревную.

***  
Часы проходят медленно, тянутся как маггловская жвачка, и каждый день мучительно болит голова. Несмотря на приближающуюся зиму, воздух спертый, как будто за окном жара.  
В квартире душно, когда Фред заявляется домой. Я вожусь на кухне.  
Я простила его. Просто сделала вид, что ничего не было. Не было его идиотских объяснений и моих слез, его умоляющего выражения лица и моих криков.  
Но каждый раз, когда он прикасается ко мне, внутри просыпается панический страх, что сейчас он думает о другом. Представляет, что это не мои пальцы гладят его, не мои губы целуют.  
Это сводит с ума, и с этим нужно что-то делать.

- Как дела? - спрашивает он, плюхаясь на стул. - Чертовски устал. Столько всего придумали, и Джордж...  
Он прерывается и, схватив солонку, начинает рассеянно крутить ее в руках.  
- И что Джордж? - спокойно говорю я, помешивая суп в кастрюле. Никогда не умела готовить, зато у меня отлично получалось пробовать снова и снова, пока не добьюсь нужного результата.  
И с этим чертовым супом так же. Это уже седьмая попытка.  
Ложка в руках начинает безумно раздражать. Суп, который все никак не вскипит, - тоже.  
- Ничего, - бормочет он в ответ. - Так, просто... Как всегда.  
- Надоело, - в сердцах заявляю я, откидывая поварешку на кухонный прилавок. - Гадость какая-то...  
- Давай поужинаем где-нибудь, - вздыхает он, принюхиваясь к странному вареву в кастрюле, и перехватывает мою ладонь, когда я собираюсь достать из шкафа ингредиенты для очередной попытки.

Что-то щелкает в голове: он прикасается ко мне. А откуда мне знать, что он думает сейчас не о брате?  
Это медленно сводит меня с ума, совершенно точно. Больше всего на свете я ненавижу неопределенность, но она не оставляет меня последние три дня ни на миг.  
- Поужинаем? - тихо переспрашиваю я. - Хорошо. А Джордж может пойти с нами?

Если он любит нас обоих, то и я смогу так же. Они будут видеться друг с другом на моих глазах. Я пойму, как сильно любит Фред Джорджа. Как сильно любит Джордж Фреда. И какое место я занимаю в их жизни.

Неуверенное лицо Фреда озаряется улыбкой. Он облегченно выдыхает:  
- Спасибо.  
- Не стоит, - отвечаю я, когда он обнимает меня.

***  
Джордж ждет нас у дверей маггловского ресторана, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Он кивает Фреду, когда мы подходим, и в нерешительности замирает, не зная, как приветствовать меня. Я подхожу к нему и обнимаю.  
Он потрясенно замирает, а потом медленно и очень робко, словно никогда не делал этого прежде, словно не было всех наших дружеских поцелуев и прикосновений, обнимает меня в ответ. Где-то рядом слышу тихий вздох, но не обращаю на это внимания, полностью сосредоточившись на Джордже, его запахе и руках.  
Приподнимаюсь на цыпочки и целую его в щеку быстрым легким поцелуем.  
Джордж растерян и не понимает, чего я хочу добиться, но ничего не спрашивает, когда через минуту я его отпускаю.

-Идем? - спрашиваю я, потянув на себя тяжелую дверь ресторана.

Мы садимся за предложенный стол, и я сразу же заказываю вино.  
Мне просто необходимо выпить. Очень.  
Залпом выпиваю свое вино и почти ничего не ем.  
Как и Фред с Джорджем.

Промучившись целый час, я понимаю, что есть сегодня точно не буду, и спрашиваю:  
-Ну что, домой?  
-Да, да, конечно, - растерянно говорит Фред.- Сейчас я расплачусь, и мы...  
-Не мы, - резко качаю головой, и сережки – подарок Фреда – тихо звенят. - Я, ты и он, - киваю на Джорджа. - Вместе, к нам.

Я захожу в квартиру первая, на ходу распуская волосы и скидывая надоевшие туфли. Парни следуют за мной, и я уверена, что они удивленно переглядываются, предполагая, что будет дальше.  
Открываю дверь в спальню – почему-то здесь холодно – и опускаюсь на кровать.  
- Садитесь, - говорю я. Фред послушно занимает место рядом со мной, Джордж, поколебавшись, опускается рядом.  
- Поцелуешь его? - негромко прошу я у него, указывая на Фреда.  
Оба замирают.  
- Ну пожалуйста, - прошу я. - Это же просто! Фред...  
Наконец Джордж тянется к брату и яростно его целует. А я, затаив дыхание, не могу оторвать от них глаз.  
Никогда я не буду смотреться с Фредом так гармонично и правильно, как это получается у Джорджа.  
Фред хватает его за плечи, притягивая еще ближе, а я отвожу взгляд. Это что-то... слишком личное.  
Я не думаю, что это неправильно или противоестественно.  
Я вообще не могу думать.  
Они отрываются друг от друга и смущенно смотрят на меня. Увидеть смущение на лицах близнецов? После этого можно спокойно умирать.

- А ты меня? - спрашиваю у Фреда чуть отстраненно.  
Я все-таки сошла с ума, и я это знаю.  
Секунда на размышления – и, вздохнув, Фред целует меня. Я быстро отстраняюсь, это не то, чего я добивалась.  
Поворачиваюсь к Джорджу, который, кажется, уже понял мою игру. Он молча обвивает мое лицо руками и прижимается к губам.  
Голова кружится, когда его язык скользит в мой рот, изучая и лаская.  
Это совсем не то же самое, что целоваться с Фредом. Не хуже и не лучше, это просто... другое.  
Просто Джордж - другой.  
Он первым заканчивает поцелуй и откидывается назад, быстро взглянув на брата.  
- Ваша очередь, - говорю я.  
Весь вечер мы целуемся как чокнутые. До боли в губах.

А когда часы показывают час ночи, Джордж собирается домой, и я выхожу вместе с ним, чтобы отправиться к себе. Если он не проводит ночи с Фредом, то и я не буду.  
Это было бы нечестно.

***

Утром прихожу в квартиру к Фреду, чтобы приготовить завтрак. Он готовит еще хуже, чем я.  
Он до сих пор спит в своей спальне, и я решаю пойти на кухню, не разбудив его.  
Через полчаса появляется Джордж и без предисловий обнимает меня.  
Он целует меня в губы, легко и мягко. А я бездумно отвечаю. Это проще, чем пытаться понять или объяснить то, во что я нас втянула.  
- Будешь омлет? - спрашиваю я, отходя от него.  
Он кивает.  
И только сейчас я понимаю, что все это время Фред стоял у двери, глядя на нас и улыбаясь.  
Если он улыбается, то я на правильном пути.

Завтрак проходит тихо. Мы с Джорджем угрюмо молчим, а Фред пытается нас разговорить.  
Я замечаю все те взгляды, которыми обжигает меня Джордж, и знаю, что смотрю на него точно так же.  
Неосознанно. Просто так получается, что я… Я забываю обо всем на свете, когда вижу его вместе с Фредом.  
Ревность, та же, что у него, заставляет кипеть кровь и терять голову.  
Семь лет мы учились на одном факультете, дружили, даже в одной команде играли, но сейчас он предпочел бы увидеть меня мертвой, а не рядом со своим братом.

- Может, поужинаем сегодня вечером у нас? – осекаюсь, но продолжаю. – У Фреда.  
- Замечательная идея, - широко улыбается Фред. - Только кто готовит?  
- Мы все, - предлагаю я. - У троих выйдет лучше, чем у одного, правда?  
Джордж вздыхает:  
- Надеюсь, мы не спалим дом.  
- Я тоже, - смеюсь я. - Если у нас получится что-то съедобное, это будет настоящим чудом.

Я прихожу в квартиру раньше близнецов и натягиваю на себя лучшее платье из тех, что перевезла сюда.  
Легко выглядеть красивой для Фреда. И очень сложно стать такой же для Джорджа. Я ничего не знаю о нем. Я даже не знаю, могу ли стать для него желанной.  
И это незнание сводит с ума.  
Фред не любит зелень и ненавидит супы. Все супы на свете, несмотря на то, что я так люблю их готовить.  
Может, Джордж не ест мяса? Или...

- Лучше закажи что-нибудь, - слышу негромкий голос позади себя и вздрагиваю. - Иначе и вправду что-нибудь спалим.  
Оборачиваюсь и смотрю на Джорджа, опирающегося на дверной косяк:  
- Где Фред?  
- Работает, - вздыхает он. - Отправил меня к тебе.  
- Ладно... Подождем его или сейчас начнем? - взмахиваю ножом, и Джордж, засмеявшись, отбирает его у меня, схватив за запястье.  
- Ты опасна с этой штукой, - заявляет он. - Правда, закажи в Дырявом Котле...  
- Ладно, - послушно говорю я, не испытывая никакого желания готовить.  
Он все еще не отпускает мою руку и, вздохнув, спрашивает:  
- Как думаешь, стоит поговорить?  
- Наверное, - неуверенно отвечаю я. - То есть, конечно, нам нужно поговорить.  
Я тяну его к столу. Мы садимся друг напротив друга и внимательно, изучающе смотрим, словно не встречались до этого дня.  
- Давай ты первая, - наконец бормочет Джордж и, запустив пальцы в волосы, усмехается. - Я чувствую себя последним придурком.  
- Я тоже, - сморщив нос, сообщаю я. Гораздо легче вести себя как прежде, как будто мы лучшие друзья.

Я – просто девушка его брата.  
Он – просто брат моего парня.  
Я сама не понимаю, что собираюсь сделать. Но это необходимо, чтобы сохранить Фреда.

- Ладно, - задумчиво начинаю я. - Хм... Ты вроде бы не собираешься уходить от Фреда?  
Он резко мотает головой.  
- Ну и я тоже, - я чувствую, что глупею на глазах. Что еще тут можно обсуждать?  
Никто из нас не отступит.  
- Было бы нечестно его мучить, да? - провожу по лицу ладонью. - Заставлять выбирать между нами…  
- Вероятно, - пожимает он плечами. - То, что ты делаешь – правильно. Пусть хоть с нами обоими будет.  
- Спасибо, что оценил мои старания, - фыркаю я. - Очень мило. Только... Неправильно это. Ну, для тебя, для меня...  
- Зато Фред в полном восторге, - закатывает глаза Джордж. - Только и говорит: «Анджелина такая понимающая, такая заботливая...». Тошнит уже.  
И он делает вид, что его вправду тошнит.  
Я молчу. Если он такой, значит у нас проблемы. Я поняла это еще на втором курсе, когда мы только-только начинали играть в квиддитч и позорно продули Хаффлпаффу.  
Он тогда всех нас здорово достал. Вел себя так, будто мы не команда, а кучка тупиц, и злился побольше Оливера.  
Вот и сейчас то же самое.

- Прости, - вдруг говорит он. - Я понимаю, что все это не твоя вина. Тебе, наверное, вообще противно думать о нас, да?  
Должно бы, ведь инцест – это не обыкновенная интрижка. Но мне было бы гораздо хуже, если бы Фред завел себе другую девчонку.  
- Да нет, - качаю головой. - Противно думать о флоббер-червях. Вы чуть получше.  
- Дрянь, - с серьезным выражением лица объявляет он. - Так и знал, что твое место было в Слизерине.  
- А ты как думал? - угрожающе нависаю над ним, приподнявшись со стула и опираясь на стол. - Со мной не так легко справиться.  
Он испуганно раскрывает глаза:  
- Мерлин, Джонсон! Я не знаю, куда мне от тебя спрятаться!  
Я коротко улыбаюсь и сажусь на место:  
- Пора заказывать еду. Не видел, куда я дела палочку?  
- Видел, - отвечает он и указывает на кухонный прилавок. - Вон она.  
Я встаю и беру ее, но стоит мне сжать пальцы, как она превращается в игрушечную мышь. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, я отбрасываю ее в сторону.  
- Ты, Уизли!..  
- Я сделал Джонсон! - кричит он. - Я сделал Мисс-Я-Такая-Крутая!

Все-таки Джордж – это Джордж.  
Просто-Чертов-Прикольщик-Джордж.

Мы так и не поужинали. Стоило Фреду влететь в квартиру, как он поцеловал сначала меня, а потом Джорджа. И утащил нас в спальню.  
Весь вечер мы катались по кровати и целовались.  
А потом Фред все испортил.  
Это он первым поцеловал меня в шею. И уж совсем точно это он виноват в том, что я никогда не умела его отталкивать.  
Я начала что-то соображать, когда почувствовала, что Джордж пытается тихо слезть с кровати.  
Не знаю, что за черт дернул меня, когда я, схватив его за руку, притянула к нам.  
Хотя нет. Знаю.  
Все стало ясно, когда я почувствовала улыбку Фреда, пока он прижимался губами к моей ключице.

Я уверена, что виноват именно он. Из-за него я расстегнула рубашку Джорджа.  
Фред виноват в том, что стянул с меня платье и принялся покрывать поцелуями кожу.  
Но я виновата в том, что оттолкнула его к Джорджу. Я виновата в том, что они, позабыв обо всем на свете, целовались, яростно сдергивая с себя одежду.  
И Джордж виноват в том, что, чувствуя себя обязанным, он притянул меня к ним.  
А все мы виноваты в том, что рассудительности в нас оказалось слишком много, и ничего, кроме раздевания с дурацкими поцелуями, не было.

***  
Я всегда просыпаюсь медленно и неохотно. Фред, который давно знает об этом и вскакивает едва часы пробьют шесть, делает все, чтобы меня замучить: щекочет, целует, дразнится и даже кусает.  
Но этим утром все по-другому.  
Я смотрю на Фреда, крепко обнимающего Джорджа, и... Ладно, я завидую.  
Очень. Так, что внутри все переворачивается.  
Они великолепны. Они должны быть вместе, а я, чужая , не должна им мешать.

Внезапно Джордж слегка поворачивается и, приоткрыв глаза, окидывает меня мутным взглядом.  
- Привет, - хрипло бормочет он.  
Я боюсь, что голос подведет меня, поэтому просто киваю в ответ.  
- Иди сюда, - вздыхает он. - И прекрати реветь.  
Он берет мою ладонь и, на секунду крепко сжав, тянет меня к себе.  
Я падаю ему на грудь, а он, отбросив руки Фреда, крепко обнимает и целует меня.  
- Ты, - опять поцелуй, такой яростный, что губы болят. - Не должна. Снова. Так. Поступать, - он наклоняется надо мной и прижимается ртом к моему животу. - С нами.  
- Идиот, - шипеть я умела всегда. - Это Фред...  
- Нет, ты, - он вдруг проводит пальцами по внутренней части бедра. - Все ты. Он тебя больше любит.  
Мне слышится обида в его голосе. Что-то детское, требующее вернуть его любимую игрушку обратно.  
Но он не прав. Это он спит в объятиях Фреда, не я.  
- Вот и нет, - запускаю пальцы ему в волосы. - Тебя.  
- Врунья, - он показывает мне язык, а потом резко переключается на поцелуи. Он ласкает губами мой живот, постепенно опускаясь все ниже.  
- Прекрати, - визжу я. - Мне щекотно!  
- Да ладно тебе, - Фред, еще не совсем проснувшись, приподнимается на постели и смотрит на нас. - Не так уж это щекотно.  
Меня мгновенно окатывает холодной волной. Уж он-то точно знает, что Джордж умеет и как.  
Раздраженно откидываю руки близнецов и поднимаюсь с кровати, набрасывая на себя халат – один из тех, что остались у Фреда.  
Выходя из спальни, я чувствую на себе их взгляды.

***  
Дни опять превращаются в безликую массу, полную ревности.  
Снова становится душно. Солнце, обидевшись на что-то, почти не появляется из-за туч.  
Снег падает большими хлопьями, и все ждут Рождества, словно после него что-то изменится. Словно Волдеморт вдруг падет, а все покалеченные обретут здоровье.  
Джорджу следовало бы верить в это. Его отросшие волосы скрывают отсутствие уха, но я не раз замечаю, как он торчит перед зеркалом, разглядывая себя почти с ненавистью.  
Они с Джорджем все чаще пропадают на своей радиостанции, делая передачи.  
А я все чаще сижу одна, тихонько перевожу свои вещи к себе и пью поднадоевший чай с лимоном.

В один из холодных декабрьских дней мы сидим у Фреда. В кои-то веки им есть до меня дело.  
Я медленно, потому что очень хочется спать, рассказываю о тренировке.  
Фред постоянно перебивает меня, вставляя не слишком смешные к этому времени комментарии.  
- Помолчи, - хлопает его по руке Джордж. - Я не слышу, что говорит Малыш.  
«Малыш» - это я. Джордж, заметив однажды, как меня коробит от такого обращения, взял за правило только так меня и называть.  
Правда, в отместку я зову его так же.  
Окружающим все больше кажется, что он и я – парочка.  
А Фред тихо, только наедине, зовет нас обоих просто «Солнце».

- Неважно, Малыш, - зеваю я, и Джордж недовольно морщится. - Я все равно сейчас усну. Кажется.  
- Тогда идем спать? – Фред поднимается, а я мгновенно распахиваю слипающиеся глаза.

Спать? Сейчас, когда Джордж так же неуверен в том, что произойдет этой ночью, как и я? Когда никто из нас не выпил, а храбрости нет и в помине? Когда я думаю, что теряю его?

Я ненавижу все это. Меня тошнит от себя. И от тебя. И от него.  
Но я все равно не ухожу, а вы не просите вас покинуть.  
И я сдаюсь. Всякий раз, каждый, чертов, выжженный на душе, раз.  
Отвечаю на ваши ласки и поцелуи. Не обижаюсь, когда ты уделяешь Джорджу больше внимания.  
Я просто терплю.

Фред смеется, стаскивая с меня джинсы, потому что я, кажется, делаю все, чтобы ему помешать.  
Он не понимает этого, думает, я шучу.  
А Джордж знает, что мне страшно. Не потому, что я буду с ними, а потому, что Джордж будет с ним.  
Вот и все.  
Этим объясняется мой панический страх.  
В голове звучит издевательский голос: «Разве ты не этого хотела, малышка Энджи?»  
Отвечаю себе: «Этого».  
Поэтому сама снимаю с Фреда рубашку и отбрасываю ее в сторону. А он уже раздевает Джорджа.  
Я всхлипываю, когда Джордж вдруг отталкивает его и тянется ко мне. Есть в этом что-то такое, от чего сердце замирает, сбиваясь с ритма.  
Как будто мы неизлечимо больны и пытаемся помочь друг другу.  
А может, мы больны. До боли в губах, жжения в пальцах и чего-то разбитого внутри.  
Мне плевать на все и всех. Я буду с тем, кого он полюбит, лишь бы он оставался со мной. Я буду терпеть все, лишь бы он не уходил.

Я безумна, я знаю это. Но что мне еще делать?  
Я люблю тебя – за то, что ты есть, ты рядом со мной, но ненавижу тебя за то, что ты можешь умереть, а можешь уйти, но больше всего я ненавижу тебя делить. И все равно делю.  
Я люблю тебя, я уже говорила. Люблю даже свою зависимость от тебя.  
И ее же ненавижу.  
А еще я ненавижу, что ты пытаешься скрыть, как сильно ты в него влюблен.  
И от меня, и от него самого.  
Джордж чувствует то же самое, я знаю.  
Он прощает меня тебе. Прощает то, что ты проводишь ночи со мной, а не с ним, скрываешь вашу связь и гордишься нашей. Прощает, потому что любит.

У меня всегда кружится голова, когда ты рядом. Когда ты целуешь меня, когда прикасаешься...  
Я ненавижу смотреть на Джорджа, когда мы собираемся в «Норе» или у тебя. Мне надоело делать вид, что все в порядке, и ты полностью мой, и половина тебя не принадлежит Джорджу.  
Но что мне остается, когда я захожу в магазин и вижу вас вместе?  
Когда смотрю из окна на ваши быстрые, украденные у кого-то поцелуи на прощанье?  
Я чувствую вину за то, что мешаю вам.  
Не знаю, что за монстр живет во мне. Он губит меня своим желанием дотронуться, почувствовать тебя. И я готова сделать что угодно, лишь бы ты не ушел и не оставил меня.  
Чтобы ты принадлежал себе, мне и даже ему, если это удержит тебя рядом.  
Ты заставляешь меня задыхаться то от счастья, то от одиночества и точно так же поступаешь с Джорджем. Но я тебя прощаю.

Джордж осторожно, изучающе скользит пальцами по моей коже, которая мгновенно покрывается мурашками.  
В комнате опять душно и царит тишина, угнетающая, полная неизвестности.  
Мягкие ладони гладят плечи, расслабляюще ласкают спину и замирают, потому что Фред тянет Джорджа к себе.  
Не может без него долго.  
Но и без меня тоже.  
Спустя пару секунд он целует меня.  
А потом отдает обратно в руки Джорджа.  
Он учит нас любить друг друга. Любить его самого мы и так умеем. Это вообще лучшее, что у нас получается.  
Но мне не нужен Джордж, и я не нужна Джорджу.  
Поэтому нам вполне достаточно нескольких яростных поцелуев, чтобы устать друг от друга и вернуться к Фреду.

Я целую твое лицо, спускаясь к шее. На Джорджа я даже не смотрю. Это моя ночь с тобой. Его здесь попросту нет.  
И он думает так же.  
Но потом ты опять все портишь. Решаешь доставить мне удовольствие и заставляешь делать то же самое Джорджа.  
Теперь вы целуете меня оба, доводя до безумия, до искусанных губ, до криков, тонущих в ваших губах, и я не понимаю, где ты, а где он.  
Реальность уходит так же быстро, как остывает теплая вода в ванной, просачивается как песок сквозь пальцы.  
Мир взрывается, разрезая мою кожу битыми осколками, и только сейчас я понимаю, насколько каждый из нас погряз в отчаянии.  
Никто не верит, что завтра наступит. Что, проснувшись, земля будет прежней.  
Война изматывает, и только с вами я понимаю, что еще живу.

Дышать все трудней, словно кто-то укрывает мир теплым пледом. А может, это из-за того, что твои губы выпивают мою душу поцелуями. А может, из-за того, что он медленно движется во мне.  
Я уверена, что это он, не ты, но мне уже все равно.  
Вы – одно целое, а мне почему-то пришло в голову разорвать вашу связь.  
На самом деле, это все неправильно. Я знаю, знаю, знаю...  
Меня не должно здесь быть, и от этой мысли на глазах выступают слезы.

Он не любит меня, просто делает то, что должен. Должен Фреду  
А я подчиняюсь его движениям по той же причине.  
И когда он наконец замирает, неудовлетворенный, нет, конечно, он не может удовлетвориться мной, я тихонько откатываюсь в сторону, чтобы увидеть, как Фред обвивает его лицо руками, целуя так, как будто очень долго его не видел. А он отвечает.  
За окном всходит солнце, а они все не устают ласкать друг друга, и только сейчас я понимаю, как сильно они изголодались. Как это им необходимо.  
Я прижимаю к ушам ладони и закусываю губу, чтобы не закричать от безысходности.  
Они нужны, они прекрасней, они лучше...  
Задохнуться и сдохнуть бы прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Я не переживу утра.

Его губы скользят по твоему плечу, прикусывая кожу, оставляя свои метки, твои руки прижимают его все крепче и сильней, а потом...  
Потом я сворачиваюсь на кровати клубочком и, закрыв глаза, начинаю тихонько всхлипывать.  
Вы не услышите, вам не до меня...  
Но я так долго не смогу.  
Это больно, уничтожающе больно. Это то, что разрывает меня на части.  
И все равно я смотрю, как Джордж нежно, словно не до конца веря, что ты реален, целует тебя и проводит руками по твоей коже, слышу ваши легкие всхлипы-стоны и схожу с ума.

Солнечные лучи освещают комнату, дразнят весельем и беззаботностью, скользят по лицу Фреда, который во сне прижимается к брату. Ни Джордж, ни я не сомкнули этой ночью глаз – даже когда Фред уснул – и не сказали друг другу ни слова, изучая стены и потолок и стараясь не встретиться ненароком взглядами.  
Нечего было говорить.  
Он не должен был извиняться, потому что не виноват; я не должна была прощать, потому что нечего.  
Медленно поднимаюсь с кровати, на ходу заворачиваясь в простыню, игнорирую странное движение Джорджа, словно он хочет меня удержать, и подхожу к окну. Пару секунд медлю, а потом забираюсь на подоконник, чтобы наблюдать за пробуждением Косого переулка, и начинаю плакать.  
Тихо, чтобы Джордж не услышал.

***  
Дни не думают меняться, оставаясь безликой массой. Снег по-прежнему идет. Сами-Знаете-Кто побеждает. От Гарри Поттера нет никаких известий.  
Нашу команду распустили, не до тренировок было.  
А Фред все больше любит Джорджа и все меньше – меня.  
Я перевожу вещи к себе и думаю, как сказать им, что я ухожу. Да и стоит ли говорить? Они и не заметят, что меня нет.

- Доброе утро, - говорит Фред, появляясь на кухне и отвлекая меня от моих мыслей.  
- Привет, - бездумно отвечаю я. - Джордж спит?  
- Да, - пожимает он плечами, наливая себе чай, и садится на стул рядом со мной. - Он такой же соня, как и ты.  
Вымученно улыбаюсь.  
- Ты нездорова? - хмурится с беспокойством Фред. - Бледная какая-то…  
Резко мотаю головой:  
- Я в порядке. Знаешь, я подумала....  
И молчу, потому что понятия не имею, как объяснить ему, что я не обижаюсь, что я все понимаю, но мне просто необходимо уйти...  
- Почему ты так холодна со мной? - начинает Фред. - Что-то не так?  
От отчаяния мне хочется его ударить. Он же и вправду не понимает, не знает...  
Внезапно его руки крепко обнимают меня, и он прижимается ко мне.  
И только сейчас, вдохнув его запах, я понимаю, как соскучилась по нему, как хотела его прикосновений...  
Понимаю, что я никогда не смогу уйти от него сама.  
- Я так люблю тебя, - бормочет он, целуя меня. - А ты... отстраняешься. Не бросай меня.  
- Я... Нет, конечно, - потрясенно шепчу я, обхватывая его руками в ответ. Это он бросает меня, а не я его! - Я тоже люблю тебя.  
И внезапно всхлипываю. В последнее время я что-то слишком много плачу.  
-Ну чего ты? - смеется он тихонько. - Как девчонка, честное слово...  
Улыбаюсь сквозь слезы:  
- Все-таки ты дурак.  
- О, я знал это, - раздается веселый голос Джорджа, который стоит в дверях. - Он совершеннейший дурак, Малыш. Честное слово. Говорю как человек, который прожил рядом с ним девятнадцать лет.  
- Нет, это он придурок, - фыркает Фред. - Не верь ему. Я очень умный.  
-Это я очень умная, - заявляю я, выпутываясь из его объятий. - Кто хочет чаю? И еще... - медлю, потом вздыхаю. - Кто поможет мне перевезти вещи сюда?

Все будет... нормально.

***  
Мне удается смириться с тем, что происходит в моей жизни. У меня получается сделать так, чтобы Фред уделял мне и Джорджу одинаковое количество внимания.  
Фред, Джордж, Джордж, Фред...  
С каждым из них я одинаково нежна и заботлива.  
А с Джорджем еще и предельно вежлива, чтобы случайно не обидеть. Я не знаю, почему я так боюсь испортить те хрупкие отношения между нами. Но я изо всех сил пытаюсь их сохранить.  
Я люблю Фреда по-прежнему сильно, изматывающе. Кажется, что из-за этой любви не осталось места для меня самой.  
Люблю я и Джорджа. По-другому, как любят братьев или домашних питомцев.  
И он, наверное, тоже любит меня.  
Но я стараюсь не думать об этом, когда он целует и обнимает меня, а я провожу с ним ночи, пока Фред торчит на своей станции.

Наступает весна, и у нас все по-прежнему. Чуть-чуть счастья и отчаяние, от которого во рту появляется привкус крови.  
В один из бесконечных дней, так похожих друг на друга, я валяюсь на кровати в обнимку с Фредом и Джорджем. Их руки лежат на моем животе, а пальцы слегка соприкасаются. В этом простом жесте скрыто гораздо больше любви и нежности, чем в тех, что они дарят мне.  
- Мы постареем когда-нибудь, - задумчиво говорит Фред. - И будем старичками.  
- Вы будете ужасными дедушками, - смеюсь я. - Достанется же вашим внукам.  
- Нашим внукам, - меланхолично поправляет меня он, и я на секунду задыхаюсь, представив себе, каково это, вынашивать ребенка Фреда.  
- Для начала я бы предпочла выйти замуж, - неловко пытаюсь пошутить я, но Фред всего лишь слегка кивает в ответ:  
- Конечно.  
- И за кого? - мои губы дрожат и кривятся в неестественной улыбке.  
- Можешь за меня, - предлагает Фред. - А можешь за Джорджа.  
- Угу, - соглашается рядом Джордж, утыкаясь носом в мою шею. - Можешь.  
Его пальцы больно сжимают мое запястье.  
- Я подумаю, - заявляю я, хотя уже знаю, что ни за что не выйду замуж за одного из них.  
Ведь своим официальным статусом я разрублю то шаткое равновесие, которое царит между нами сейчас.

***  
- Ты опять там сидишь? - с интересом спрашивает Фред, когда я занимаю свой излюбленный подоконник.  
- Да, - улыбаюсь я.  
- Никак не пойму, что ты там такое находишь? - любопытствует он, усаживаясь напротив меня. - Покажи мне.  
- Ну, смотри, - задумчиво начинаю я, - там – люди, - указываю на улицу за окном, - жизнь и солнце, - киваю на небо.  
- Нет, - смеется он. - Солнце – это ты.  
- Ну что ты, - вдруг резко отвечаю я. - Солнце – это Джордж.  
Он молчит. А потом встает и уходит.

А потом Фреда не стало.

***  
Я не помню, что я делала тогда. Может быть, меня не стало вместе с ним.  
Зато я помню того, кто научил жить меня заново.  
Того, кто дал мне такой необходимой суррогат.  
Я очень хорошо помню Джорджа и все, что он сделал, чтобы спасти меня.  
Обнимал так, как делал только Фред, лгал по ночам, называясь его именем. А еще я помню день, когда он предложил мне выйти замуж.

Он просто спросил:  
- Помнишь, Фред хотел, чтобы ты стала женой одного из нас?  
Это было четыре месяца спустя.  
Я отрывисто кивнула:  
- Конечно.  
-Ну так вот... Поскольку Фреда... - он замялся и развел руками.- Я подойду?  
Я просто обняла его в ответ.

Это совсем не то, что было у меня с Фредом. Оно не губит меня, но и не дает мне хотя бы маленькой частички счастья.  
Джордж – Просто-Чертов-Прикольщик-Джордж – теперь мой муж.  
Я родила ему двоих детей, похожих на него, но мы предпочитаем делать вид, что они – копия Фреда.  
И нам удается жить в этом выдуманном мире. Любить друг друга, потому что когда-то нас любил Фред.  
Я по-прежнему просиживаю часами на своем любимом подоконнике, Джордж по-прежнему зовет меня Малыш, я отвечаю ему тем же, и это очень веселит Фреда и Роксану.  
Им нравится, что мы такие забавные родители.

Фред часто сидит со мной на подоконнике. Он молчит, но он нужен мне. Своим присутствием он помогает мне.  
Он не понимает свою чокнутую мамочку, но все равно проводит со мной каждый день, мало общаясь с Роксаной и кузенами. И теперь я боюсь того, что случится со мной, когда он уедет в Хогвартс. Но это будет еще очень-очень нескоро. Ему всего лишь шесть, и я долго смогу удерживать его рядом с собой.

Вот и сегодня он забирается на подоконник и смотрит на меня.  
- Мама, - говорит он, - а почему мы сидим тут? Покажи мне?  
Эти слова, те же, что когда-то сказал его дядя, эхом отзываются у меня в голове.  
- Ну, смотри, - дрожащим голосом отвечаю я, - там люди, жизнь и... - молчу пару секунд, потом договариваю. - Там солнце.  
- А ты похожа на солнышко, - вдруг улыбается Фред. - Ну, когда солнечные зайчики тут, - он дотрагивается до моей руки, - и тут, - легонько гладит мою щеку и восхищенно выдыхает, - краси-и-иво.  
-Что ты, - я пытаюсь не заплакать. - Это ты похож на солнце.

Солнечные лучи проникают в комнату и слепят глаза. За окном лето. Одно лето из целого десятка тех, что Фред так и не увидел.  
Но я смотрю на своего сынишку, который визжит, пока отец подбрасывает его в воздухе, и думаю, что мне крупно повезло, ведь в моей жизнь было такое… солнце.


End file.
